Stitches
by help.me.through.this
Summary: Astrid acquires an unfortunate injury, following an unfortunate accident, with a pair of unfortunate twins. CONTAINS HICCSTRID FLUFF


**Stitches**

 **So sorry I haven't been able to write in such a long time exams are just awful creations, I have done basically nothing but revise over Christmas and New Year…how fun is my life… But I hope this will make up for my absence! And don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer! I own nothing of the how to train your dragon fandom, nothing, zilch, zero.  
Astrid acquires an unfortunate injury, following an unfortunate accident, with a pair of unfortunate twins. CONTAINS HICCSTRID FLUFF set during Race to the edge, enjoy your reading session!**

"Ruffnut!"Yelled Astrid Hofferson, as she stomped towards the Thorston twins hut on dragon's edge. The sun was almost raised and the resident dragon riders were just beginning to start on their regular daily activities. The blonde Hofferson warrior was in her regular attire, save for the lack of her shoulder armour and the aggravated glare glued to her normally soft features. Astrid approached the twins hut at a growing speed and slammed on the door multiple times before again yelling, "Ruffnut!" Loud giggling and whooping could be heard from within the twins' residence, and Astrid had finally had enough.

Astrid Hofferson kicked at the door and it flew open, nearly falling off its hinges. In the mix of anger, aggravation and adrenaline; Astrid stormed straight into the twins latest venture; throwing ice on the floor?

"You better have a good reason for-"Astrid was cut off by her own shriek of surprise. Astrid slipped on a load of ice spontaneously scattered about the wooden flooring of the hut, on her way down she hit the side of her head on the corner of a desk. Astrid hit the ground with a loud thud. Forcing herself into a sitting position, her hands flew instantly to her head, she began to hear a constant, high pitched drone and her eyes would not come into focus. Ruffnut clearly in shock and panic, attempted to get her friends attention while her brother went to find a sensible person to help in their situation.

Just as Hiccup came into the hut, Astrid's mind began to come back into focus, she could feel one of Hiccups arms around her waist keeping her steady, and his other hand was making wild gestures at the twins, asking questions Astrid could not quite distinguish. Astrid's focus was regained as Hiccup's main focus was turned on her; Astrid brought her left hand away from her head and brought it into her line of sight. Calmly she stated, "I'm bleeding."

"Come on 'Ast" said Hiccup placing both hands on either side of Astrid's waist and helping the Hofferson maiden to her feet. Once standing Astrid waved Hiccups hands from her waist and unconvincingly stated "I'm fine..." Hiccup removed his physical contact but kept his hands hovering by Astrid's sides, Astrid then asked, "Wait... what was I doing here again?" she began to sway, and Hiccup's hands went back to Astrid's sides, "Come on, I'll take you back to my hut," he turned to Snotlout, who had been hanging around the doorway when he heard the commotion, "Can you go find Fishlegs? Tell him to bring his medical kit to my hut" Hiccup asked Snotlout, who obliged with a nod before heading off in the direction of Fishlegs' hut. Turning to the twins, Hiccup then scowled, "Ruff, Tuff just, please stay here and do not, cause any more trouble." The Thorston twins hung their heads as Hiccup ushered Astrid Hofferson out of their residence.

Once inside Hiccup's hut, Toothless looked over at the pair of humans disturbing his slumber and sniffed the air, smelling the faint metallic sent which is the scent of blood, Toothless suddenly perked up and sauntered over to the pair, eyes filled with concern at the sight of the precious liquid; slowly dripping down the golden locks of the Hofferson warrior. The Night Furry dragon nudged Astrid who was already unbalanced and she fell more into Hiccup's chest, Hiccup in turn hugged her closer. "It's okay bud, she just hit her head is all. Just, go lie down." Toothless obliged, returning to his sleeping area but never closing his eyes to sleep but constantly watching, ready to jump in at any time his friend might need his assistance.

Hiccup sat Astrid down on his bed, assured her that he would be back in a moment and then went to his drawer and found an old shirt, he then dunked the garment in a bucket of water before ringing it out and gently rubbing at the dried blood on Astrid's blonde hair, Astrid flinched at the sudden contact and pushed Hiccup away with as much strength as she could conjure up and groggily exclaimed, "Ouch!"

"Sorry Ast, I'm just trying to get rid of the-" Hiccup stopped, trying to think of a sugar-coated way to convey the extent of her injury when Astrid cut in.

"Blood?" Astrid asked calmly "I know that I'm bleeding Hiccup, do I look like I'm freaking out to you?" she stated tiredly. Before Hiccup could answer Fishlegs walked through the door, his face covered by boxes with Norse written on their sides. Again Toothless perked up and he and Meatlug began sniffing around each other as Fishlegs started hysterically floundering around and babbling something about concussion being fatal. "Fishlegs, Fishlegs calm down." Stated Hiccup.

"Okay." Fishlegs took a deep breath and the exhaled. "I am, in, control" Meatlug and Toothless copied Fishlegs' example from the other side of the room. "Do you mind if I take a look?" Asked Fishlegs, directing his question at Astrid who simply muffled an affirmative noise to which Hiccup gave Fishlegs her answer. Hiccup moved to sit by Astrid's right hand side putting his left arm around her waist, Astrid angled her head, letting it drop onto Hiccup's chest sub-consciously, so as to allow Fishlegs to get a good look at the gash on the left side of her head. Astrid tried to focus on anything other than the pain searing through her skull as Fishlegs inspected her injury. Fishlegs went to one of his boxes entitled 'pain relief' "What are you thinkin' Fishlegs?" queried Hiccup

"I'm going to make a herbal remedy to sedate her so that I can stitch up the gash." Informed Fishlegs, as he put a pile of different coloured herbs into a dish and began crushing them.

"Good luck, sedation herbs have never worked on me" stated Astrid.

"Well you better hope it works this time, have you ever had stitches before?" Queried Hiccup. Astrid mumbled what sounded like a 'no'. "I have and trust me you will want to me conked out for this." Informed Hiccup.

"When did this happen?" questioned Fishlegs.

"That is a story for another day Fishlegs" said Hiccup.

"Okay the herbs are ready." Said Fishlegs, he poured water into a mug, added the ground up herbs and mixed them together thoroughly, resulting in a revolting, green coloured liquid. "Drink up" said Fishlegs handing Astrid the off-putting beverage. Astrid took the cup in both hands, closed her eyes, and downed it. "Ugh!" scowled Astrid grimacing, "That's disgusting!" she exclaimed.

"Trust me, you would much rather have this than have to get stitches in your skull while you are still awake." Said Hiccup as Fishlegs took the cup off of Astrid,

"Hiccup's right there Astrid" Said Fishlegs as he walked back over to his medical kit.

Astrid sat up, "How long is this supposed to work in?" she questioned Fishlegs.

"Should only take a few minutes at most, I put the strongest known sedative herbs in that medicine." Answered Fishlegs, arguing could be heard coming from the clubhouse, "great what are those three at now, I'll go check up on them. Come on Meatlug." Said Fishlegs as he walked out the door of Hiccups hut with Meatlug waddling closely behind.

Hiccup turned to Astrid, "Feeling tired yet?" he asked

"I told you those-" Astrid was interrupted by her own yawn, "sedatives don't work on me, they never have-" again she yawned but this time dipped to her left hand side, away from Hiccup. Hiccup's left arm wrapped around Astrid's waist and he pulled her back towards himself, "whoa, fall this way Ast." Giggled Hiccup. Astrid fell tiredly into Hiccups chest again and yawned, she snuggled deeper into his armoured chest and Hiccup wrapped both of his arms around her to bring her as close to him as he could and smiled softly down at the now sleeping Hofferson maiden in his embrace. Just then Fishlegs walked back through the entrance talking to himself obnoxiously with Meatlug toddling behind quite cheerfully, "Psst, Fishlegs." Hiccup whispered and nodded his head towards the sound asleep Astrid in his arms.

"Where do you want me Fishlegs?" Asked Hiccup.

"Your fine where you are, it'll help having someone to keep her head still, this is going to be a delicate job." Answered Fishlegs cleaning the wound on the side of Astrid's head.

While Astrid was out, Fishlegs expertly stitched up the gash on the side of Astrid's head, as suspected Astrid groaned and occasionally moved her head at which point Hiccup placed a hand gently on the side of her face and Astrid immediately calmed down.

"That's it, all patched up" Said Fishlegs, sighing with relief.

"Thanks Fishlegs, I don't know what we would do without you" Thanked Hiccup

"Oh it's nothing, besides I know that any of you guys would do the same for me." smiled Fishlegs in reply. Astrid groaned again and shifted in Hiccups embrace, "She should be waking up soon enough, she won't feel too good when she comes round though" Fishlegs went to get a clean, damp rag to clean up the remaining dry blood, cleaning the wound as gently as he could, conscious of the fact that the sedative herbs were wearing off and Astrid was beginning to move around more and more. While Fishlegs was still cleaning the dried blood Astrid began to groggily open her eyes, "She's coming round now" Fishlegs informed Hiccup.

"Ugh, that hurts. Get off!" exclaimed Astrid and with as much strength as she could muster pushed Fishlegs away from her, Fishlegs took a step back and went to soak the cloth again.

"You're welcome Astrid, it was no trouble at all stitching your skull" commented Hiccup sarcastically as Astrid slumped back into his embrace with a grunt.

"Sorry. Thanks Fishlegs." Apologised Astrid

"No worries Astrid, anything for our friends hey Meatlug." Beamed Fishlegs giving his dragon a hug which was happily returned.

"How are you feeling anyway?" asked Hiccup, bringing his hand up to the back of Astrid's head and soothingly began stroking her hair with his thumb, he then moved himself so he could look down at her.

Fishlegs snickered from the other side of the room and turned to Meatlug, "I think our work here is done girl, let's leave these two to themselves." Giggling as he headed towards the door.

"Thanks again Fishlegs." Shouted Hiccup upon his friends exit, he then turned his attention to a pale looking Astrid snuggled up in his embrace.

"I think I might need a bucket…" stuttered Astrid covering her mouth with her hand and sitting up straight.

"Oh-okay" said Hiccup jumping immediately and running to grab a wooden bucket and bringing it to Astrid placing it in her lap, Astrid immediately threw up and Hiccup sat down beside her and held her hair back as she threw up multiple times. Once Astrid had finished she sat holding her head in her hands and Hiccup took the bucket away before he sat next to her, rubbing her back comfortingly, to which Astrid responded by slumping into Hiccups chest again.

"Those twins defiantly need to pay for this." Stated Astrid after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you have in mind milady?" Asked Hiccup sounding interested. Astrid looked up at Hiccup and the two shared a knowing smirk.

The next morning Astrid and Hiccup were busy in the stables brushing down their respective dragons when the Thorston twins came walking in with Barf and Belch following behind, Tuffnut was looking particularly distressed and Ruffnut was looking equally exasperated.

"Oh hey guys, how are we today?" Hiccup asked the Twins.

"Physically? or emotionally? Because physically I feel great well I can't complain anyway I mean at least I've still got both of my legs." Replied Tuffnut.

"And emotionally?" queried Astrid sending smirk in Hiccups direction which Hiccup returned.

"Devastated! Disquieted! Distressed!" yelled Tuffnut dramatically falling to his knees.

"Oh no what on earth could have happened?" Astrid asked casually.

"He's lost his chicken" stated Ruffnut, her annoyance clear in her voice.

"How awful" said Hiccup clearly holding back his laughter.

"I don't know what on earth could have happened to him. He seemed perfectly happy whenever we were spooning in bed last night." Sniffled Tuffnut.

"How about you guys join us for lunch, then we will help you to look for your pet." Said Astrid putting her brushes away and heading to the back of the stables.

"Oh thank you thank you so much! You guys are the best friends a Viking could ever ask for!" Exclaimed Tuffnut launching at Hiccup to give him a big bear hug as his sister stood in the doorway looking very unamused. Astrid came back holding a plate with its contents covered with a cloth, "I hope you guys don't mind having…" Astrid tore the cloth away to reveal the whole cooked chicken sitting on the plate, "chicken for lunch!" Both Ruffnut's and Tuffnut's jaws dropped to the floor as Astrid and Hiccup both looked at each other and burst into laughter simultaneously.

"Noooooooo!" Yelled Tuffnut, grabbing the plate from Astrid, "What- what have you done? I never even got to say goodbye." Sobbed Tuffnut, Ruffnut then came over to put an arm around her brother with Barf and Belch following suit. Hiccup and Astrid however were still hysterically laughing. Tuffnut's chicken then came waddling right up to Tuffnut and began pecking at his feet.

"Not now chicken, Tuffnut is very upset at the moment." Sniffled Tuffnut, "Wait, chicken!" he exclaimed, picking up his beloved pet and bringing him into a tight embrace, "Wait what?" he asked clearly confused.

Hiccup and Astrid high fived each other, "maybe next time you will think twice before giving me a concussion."

 **I hope you enjoyed this fluffy story and hopefully nobody thought I would actually kill the chicken that would probably be the worst thing which could happen in the series! Until next time!**


End file.
